Justice
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: The streets of Ba Sing Se have gone back to its crime-infested ways. Thugs. Crime lords. Corrupted politicians and businessman. He won't stand for it...neither will she. Together, they will make their city into what they once loved...as well as helping each other. Taang crime-fighter AU. (Renamed and revised! Used to be "Kick and Hit", but decided it's nothing like KickAss. XP )


**Hey all! I actually, um...decided to revise this! Yeah...and also not make it related to KickAss! ...In a way. So from now on, it's going to be a crimefighting AU! :D**

 **So yeah, I'm going to try to update this one as well! Although, it will be a while until I update this story because like all of them, I have others to write. XP But other than that, here's the disclaimer! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or references from KickAss. I'm doing this fan-made project for fun. Thank you, and have a great day! ^_^**

* * *

 **oXOXo**

 **JUSTICE**

 **by The Samurai Prince**

 **oXOXo**

* * *

 **Prologue: Change and Ambitions**

* * *

A young brown short haired boy watched out from his right back car window with awe and interest. The boy's attire was of blue jeans, a brown long-sleeved shirt that says 'BLUE SPIRIT' with blue font lettering along with a design of a blue mask on the shirt, and gray tennis shoes. The car drove through a neighborhood of nice looking family homes, and the boy in the back seat sat there amazed at all the residences that were lined up, with the greenery and trees surrounding them.

 _'Whoa...wer're gonna live in one of these houses? They definitely look bigger and a lot nicer than our apartment!'_ He pressed his face against the coolness of his window. _'This whole area looks really nice...wow...I can't believe we have a house now.'_

As he kept peering through the window, he felt excited but nervous at the same time. He turned to the driver of the car, which is his father, and asked, "Dad, are we almost there yet?"

"Almost, Aang," a man turned to his head to his son briefly from the driver's seat with a smile, before turning his attention back to the road. His father was a bald and handsome man and looks to be entering in his thirties. He sports a short brown beard and is wearing a buttoned-up orange shirt and jeans.

His mother, a beautiful woman who looks like she has reached her thirties as well, has brown hair too that's flowing down past her shoulders, is sitting in the passenger seat and wearing a light brown long sleeved blouse, along with some jeans as well. She turned her pretty face to look at her son as she smiled at her son as well. "Just hang on a little longer, Aang Sweetie. You're going to love the new place! It's really spacious!"

"Really?" Aang asked in delight, his gray eyes bright and shining. "How spacious?"

She giggled. "Well, you can have a puppy to play with in there."

Aang made an adorable surprised face, his mouth forming into an 'o'. " _Really_?"

"Now Yang Chen, we can't talk about getting a puppy right now." his softly told her.

"Oh, but Gyasto, he needs one!" Yang Chen stated in a pleading tone.

"Yeah!" Aang agreed with a cheer.

Gyatso chuckled. "I didn't say he couldn't ever get one. Now's just not the right time." He looked up at the rearview mirror and smiled at the reflection of his son. "Don't worry, once we get everything in and everything is settled in our new home, you can get whatever kind of puppy you want."

Aang grinned brightly. " _Yaaay_!" he cheered.

Gyatso chuckled again as well as Yang Chen, their son's excitement infectious. Their old home was in an apartment complex building in a poor part of the city where Aang grew up, and his family worked all the way up to get them a family home in a nice neighborhood. Gyasto currently has a job at an airplane manufacturing plant named _Nomad_ , while Yang Chen is a nurse at _Ba Sing Se General Hospital_. They've gained enough money to finally move out and into a nicer home, which was a moderate single family home in an area that has a great school. It wasn't like the wealthier homes and mansions where the higher class citizens live in the city center, but it's still a great change of pace for Aang. Besides, the area looks really nice with all the trees and greenery, and there was a park that was nearby their neighborhood!

But most of all, it was a safe area as well in the city. The city of Ba Sing Se was a quite a metropolis, it being the country of Eartha's capital. It was built by hardworking people, as well as high-class politicians, and it's also home to big global corporations, the city being a financial center and a major global destination.

In the past, the city has been going through some hard times with crime, which sadly the country's capital was infamous for. But thanks to the recent mayor, Mayor Kyoshi, the crime rate has lowered significantly. Thanks to her dedication to the position, she made sure the streets are cleaner and safer, while the police force has been more competent in busting down on certain illegal acts. Political corruption has lessened to a degree as well, which Kyoshi made sure there were honest politicians in her run of office. She even said that she could run for President if she can, which the President's residence was in a nicer area called the 'Upper Ring', where there was a wall surrounding the residence.

All in all, while the country's capital was running the show nationally under the service of President Bumi, Ba Sing Se the _city_ was getting back to its former glory thanks to Kyoshi.

As they drove through the street of houses, they came up to one where a moving truck was parked in front of it, getting certain furniture and items out of it.

Aang's eyes were wide when he saw their house. "Wow..."

Their new home was a craftsman style, and while it's not a mansion, it certainly suited everyone's needs. Especially Aang's.

He _really_ wanted a puppy now.

Aang grinned big as he looked out the window. "Is that our house?"

"It certainly is!" Gyatso said with a big happy smile to his son.

They drove up the driveway and parked in front of the garage(Aang can't believe it! They have a _garage_!), where all three of them got out one by one.

" _Wow_!" Aang repeated as he exclaimed. He got out of the car and began running up to the house.

Yang Chen giggled at her son's enthusiasm when she got out of the car. Gyatso got out of the car as well with a chuckle.

"Hold on there, Son! I got to get the key out first," Gyatso says to his eager son.

Aang stopped from where he was and grinned at his parents. He began bouncing up and down in place at the front door of their new house, the anticipation almost too much to contain. "Hurry then, hurry!"

Gyatso and Yang Chen laughed softly as they walked up to the front of the house. Gyatso got his key out, insert it in the lock, and unlocked it. Once he opened the door, Aang came rushing in.

" _Wooooohoo_!" Aang dashed into the den area and started spinning around. "It's _huge_!" he then got dizzy and was losing his balance, tumbling a bit, but soon got himself back upright. "Whoooaaa..." he laughed, his head gradually stopped spinning.

Yang Chen giggled warmly. "Slow down, Sweetie. We got to unload all of our things."

Aang turned to his mother with a smile. "Alrighty! Then let's get to it!"

Gyatso laughed. "Goodness, I have never seen anyone so excited to move into a new house!"

Aang giggled. He then asked his father. "So when we get all of our stuff in, we'll get us a puppy?"

"Well, I need to get some money in first, but at that time I will! I promise you though, sooner or later we will get you a puppy when we're all settled in," Gyatso said with a smile.

Aang couldn't stop the ecstatic grin that was on his face. As his Dad and Mom showed him around the house, the boy thought one thing while he was given the tour around the house.

 _'This is_ awesome _! Things are going to be really great from here!'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at a modern home in a nicer neighborhood in the city..._

* * *

Lao Bei Fong was looking through some research notes on his table as he sat on his chair. His attire consists of bright gray slacks, along with nice brown shoes, a white long sleeved collared shirt, and a green tie. He has glasses on as well and has long raven hair that stops to his shoulders.

He actually has a lot more to look over for the company he works for, such as genetic regeneration of small wounds. But as of now, he was looking over some notes that are very vital to him...

Even more so to his daughter.

He glanced over from across the table where his 7-year-old daughter is. She was eating her lunch, using her knife and fork very delicately to cut her piece of chicken that was already been cut. She was eating slowly, taking her time to bring the food to her mouth with her fork.

Lao looked on at the scene with sad eyes. He just wished things were easier, not just for him, but for his daughter. After his wife passed away when giving birth to her, he was pretty much a part-time caretaker for her when he comes back home. He hired someone to look after her while he was away on the weekdays, tutoring her, and helping her around the house. So far though, she seemed capable enough of walking just fine, with and without her walking stick, as well as feeling certain objects to familiarize what area she's in. She pretty much did knew where everything was in their home, so it made him feel at ease just a bit. However, it doesn't stop the gnawing feeling in his mind when he thinks about his daughter's future. He can't stop his daughter from growing up, and he wants her to have a great life full of opportunities.

Lao can only just hope that one of these notes he's experimenting with will contain the cure for his daughter's blindness.

In the meantime, Lao called out to her to make small talk. "How is the meal, Toph?"

The girl named Toph answered honestly without even looking at him. "It's good, Dad. Thanks."

She was a pretty little girl, whose hair reached to her shoulders and wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a horizontal green stripe across the chest, along with orange cargo shorts. She wasn't wearing any shoes at this moment though.

Lao nodded and smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "I added lemon pepper to it."

Toph smiled, her green eyes dull and unseeing. "I can tell. It's very delicious, Dad."

Lao's smile brightens at the praise. He couldn't help but feel proud of his cooking skills. Being his daughter's partial caretaker, he had to cook the meals, being the only one to cook anything around the house.

She just woke up around nine thirty in the morning to see(actually, sense) that her father was working on 'stuff' at the table. While he looked over his research notes, she played the piano until then, which she was quite good at. It soothed him, making him almost forget the task at hand. It was the only thing that was not limited to her blindness, although, he wishes she could do more...

After a while of playing, she sat near the table and listened to her audio episodes on his smartphone, which were stories that interested her; superheroes and fantasy adventures to name a few. Lao decided to make her lunch around eleven whiled she listened to her audio tales.

Honestly, he wishes she can go outside and play with the other kids...to go to a good school...to do things without him worrying...to see how beautiful she looks. Really, just to _see_ in general. To see the beautiful things around her, around the world...he can see just from her playing the piano, that she can do so _much_ more...

Lao broke away from his depressing thoughts and asked his daughter. "Do you know what you'll be doing today once you've eaten?"

"Probably listen to my audio episodes and read my books," Toph answered as she brought the food to her mouth to eat.

"Hmm." Lao hummed in content. The books that were specifically brill printed for her was another one of her hobbies, besides the piano. She was certainly an intelligent girl, more intelligent than him quite frankly. She picks up certain infections of tones whenever people speak, recognizing their emotions whenever they talk, even when they try to hide it. She had asked her father if he was okay at certain times when he would speak to her, as he thought about his daughter's disability.

It was at that moment, he realized that he needed to be strong for her.

As they sat there in silence while Toph ate, said girl stopped eating for a moment and asked. "Actually, Dad, after I finish my meal, is it okay if we go out for some ice cream?"

She said in an almost hopeful tone, which surprised Lao.

He gazed at his only child and daughter with warmth. She really does want to get outside and hear the sounds of everyday things. Birds, vehicles, the people...

To be fair, he does let her out of the house to experience the outside world. He also wants her to be independent as well...but he's afraid he'll give her too much independence and will probably hit a hazard somewhere when she goes outside. Even with that, he needs to study this cure so he can finally help his little Toph.

However, when he gazed at his daughter, she actually lifts her head up to _stare_ at him with sightless eyes, almost as if she really was _looking_ at him. Her blind eyes were giving a certain plea, like a daughter to a father really wanting something.

"Whatever you're working on can wait, can it? I want to go outside and spend time with you..." Toph said in a soft tone.

Lao's eyes soften behind his glasses. The sheer desperation that was on her voice was enough to make him drop what he was doing.

He smiled at his daughter. "We can do that. After you finish your meal or whenever you get full, we'll go get some."

Toph grinned in a cute and pretty way. "Thanks, Dad!"

Lao chuckled. "No problem, Princess."

Toph smiled big and started to quickly(but still gradually) eat her meal.

As he looked at her while she ate, Lao thought one thing in his mind with a smile.

 _'I know you'll do great things someday Toph...I just need to find the right cure...in the meantime, I will be there for you.'_

* * *

 **Okay! Now, I think I have a plan! ...Hopefully. XP And yes, I've changed some of Gyatso and Yang Chen's background. X) Anywho, does this still have potential? Please do tell me with a review, or leave a follow or fave if you like it! I would love to know what you think of this concept! :)**

 **I'll see you all later! Keep on rocking everybody! ^_^**

 **-TSP**


End file.
